


Her Face

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: When she was younger, she painted her face white and red.





	Her Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



> Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Padmé, War Paint.”

When she was younger, she painted her face white and red. Queen Amidala was a gladiator of the political arena: Makeup was her war paint and her shield.

When she grew older, she wore less makeup. Senator Amidala was expected to be elegant, not garish. But she had become a warrior in truth, and Naboo’s stunning defeat of the Trade Federation was her armor.

Then, Anakin Skywalker came back into her life, and his adoration penetrated her every defense.

Now, Padmé Naberrie Amidala knows that the sweetest victories are had in Anakin’s embrace…when she is wearing nothing at all.


End file.
